Changed
by Loonax13
Summary: After cheating on his mate for too long, Sesshoumaru is willing to go to great lengths to make things right and win her back. He just didn’t count on the NEW Kagome: Lime-ish
1. She's Gone

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!**

**Changed: Ch. 1 - She's Gone**

'_I couldn't get myself to leave him. No matter how much I hated him, I just loved him too much. Contradicting I know but I just can't help loving him and hating at the same time._

'_I know he is sleeping around, I can see the signs. It's gotten worse, I can't deny it anymore. I just wish things could go back to the way they were'_

She couldn't stop the hard wrenching sob that was threatening to come out for some time. Kagome lay on the middle of their bed, curled up sobbing, letting it all come crashing down, letting all of her troubles just flow out shamelessly.

'_How could he forget again?'_

With her sobs lulling her slowly to sleep she finally allowed sleep to take over with her decision already made.

* * *

XxX Lime-ish XxX

As he pumped into her, she couldn't help but moan out her pleas.

"Harder…please go…faster" she managed between moans. "Fuck me harder and faster"

As he sped up the bed frame began bumping against the wall cracking it. All she could do was hold on to dear life as her lover pumped into her with demon speed. She could feel his deadly claws dig into her hips and that only caused her to get hotter and wetter for him.

He never spoke during their rutting but she didn't care, as long as she got to have him.

He always took her from behind and handled her roughly and she loved it. It turned her on to no ends. She fell forward, resting her head on her folded arms and sticking her ass higher in the air.

He reached for her breasts and roughly kneaded them drawing blood from the pricks his claws created. The scent of blood threw him in a frenzy and he pumped harder into her.

"I-I'm cum-CUUUMMIIIING" she yelled out as her walls clamped down on his engorged member causing him to climax as well.

Coming down from their high he slumped forward and fell next to her, too tired to do anything else, they both fell asleep as they were.

XxX Next Day XxX

'_Damn, it's already noon…'_

Getting out of the female's tight hold on him, Sesshoumaru looked around for his clothes. Finding only his pants and shirt he sighed as he smelled the perfume and natural smell of his secretary all over his clothes. It overpowered his own scent and he even found some lipstick under the collar of his shirt.

'_Damn bitch I warned her about coming near me while wearing that'_ he was brought back from his thoughts at the feeling of arms wrapping themselves around his waist.

"What's wrong Sesshoumaru? Come back to bed, we have the day off remember? Plus we have to celebrate our one year anniversary." She said as she walked around him and was leaning in for a kiss.

Abruptly pulling her away from him, he growled low.

"What did you say?"

"It's our one year anniversary?"

"This Sesshoumaru has nothing with you, you are simply my stress toy. All you are good for is a good rut, this Sesshoumaru does not need to repeat this to you"

"Aww come on Sesshy let me dream. I mean I **AM** the best you've ever had. That's the only reason you continuously keep coming back to me, well _that_ and…your little wife can't satisfy you like I do" she said with an evil glint in her eye and an evil smirk.

Growling louder his grip on her shoulders tightened and he roughly crushed his lips to hers. After a long moment he finally ended the searing kiss.

"You're right, only you can tame this Sesshoumaru's beast, and sate this Sesshoumaru's desires Kikyo."

**"BUT DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT THIS SESSHOUMARU'S MATE AND DON'T EVER CALL THIS SESSHOUMARU SUCH A DEGRADING NAME"** his beast growled at her and pushed her away. Getting ready to leave he was stopped by her arm snaking around holding his chest.

"Oh come on Sesshoumaru, you don't scare me, you are just one big puppy, and you know it. Plus if I remember correctly, yesterday was your _mate's_ birthday and your wedding anniversary."

'_What a nuisance.' _was his last thought as he got out of her hold and her apartment.

* * *

"_Hello?"_

"Souta?" she choked out.

"_Kagome what's –"_

"Can you just…can you come for me please?"

"_Sure no problem, but –"_

"please" she said in a choked out whisper then hung up.

Kagome sat in the living room with all her belongings by the door. She was ready to leave, she had given herself a small hint of hope by awaiting his call in the morning, or having him come in with flowers, or simply arrive, but none happened. That's when she followed through with her decision. She packed all of her things and left their – no, his home empty of her presence, as if she never existed.

Hugging and burying her face on her knees she stayed like that until she heard the door open.

"Sorry for bothering you with this Souta. Can you please help me load my things onto the truck?" she said as she turned around.

Meeting deep amber eyes, she froze.

"You are not permitted to leave this Sesshoumaru" he stated impassively.

"Don't…just…don't" she hung her head, hiding her eyes with her bangs.

"I denied it for a while, thinking it was just a phase. Thinking to myself that it will pass if I let you keep doing it. I kept telling myself that it didn't hurt because _**I**_ am the one who gets to keep you at the end, _**I**_ am the one who is married to you…._**I**_ am the one you chose as your mate" she whispered the last part.

"What is it you are trying to say miko, you are accusing this Sesshoumaru of rutting with other women."

She gasped and dared to look at him. Hearing him call her miko brought back so many memories and made her realize that she had lost her mate, her Sesshoumaru. She knew she was losing him from the moment he began referring to himself in the third-person.

She broke down crying again, she didn't care what he thought, he had just broken her and he didn't even care.

"You bastard, at least have the guts to admit it!" she yelled.

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed red then back to his amber hue.

'**HOW DARE SHE DISRESPECT US!'  
**'She is simply angry, it will pass'

Kagome ran to the door and tried to get past him when he grabbed her upper arm before she did so and crushed her to him. She struggled to get out of his grip, then suddenly stopped. Sesshoumaru was calming her with the slow soothing rumble that he emitted from his body, almost as if he was purring and the same time was trying to calm down his beast.

Kagome mumbled something in his chest, he relaxed his hold and ceased his slow rumble to understand.

"Why?" she whispered.

"This Sesshoumaru does not need to explain…but I will…it just happened, a few nights after father had given me complete control of the company, I was stressed and she offered her services and I accepted."

'_Not even a hint of compassion in his voice'_

"With who?"

"Kikyo"

'_His secretary? I should've known, she never liked me, gave me dirty looks when I visited him'_

Sesshoumaru looked at the top of mate's head as she stood there thinking, wishing he could see her angelic face.

"What else do you wish to know?" he asked sounding bored.

'_Do I even want the answer to my next question?...Yes I need to know'_

"H-How long?" she hesitated.

Silence. She finally looked up at him with tears brimming her eyes.

"How long?" she asked again.

"A year." He saw her tears begin to fall and her eyes wide with shock.

Kagome finally looked away. It hurt her, it hurt her so much she couldn't help but cry. She never felt so weak, so unimportant, so ugly. That's when she finally allowed the darkness in the recess of her mind to take over. The pain in her heart was killing her she just wanted to die.

Still crying Kagome didn't look at Sesshoumaru, she simply asked. "Was I really such a boring and ugly mate?"

'**NO YOU ARE THE MOST PERFECT MATE'  
**'was she?'  
**'YES!! SHE STILL IS! SHE WAS THE ONLY ONE TO ACCEPT US FULLY!'  
**'she is mine'  
**'OURS!'**

He wasn't able to quickly process her question, he was so shocked by it that he was having an inner battle with his demon and was not able to reply in time.

"I'm sorry" was all he heard before he finally came to finding that he was alone in the house. He ran to the door only to see her brother's retreating vehicle

"She's gone"  
**'MATE!'**

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you guys like it so far!**


	2. Removal

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**A/N: Thank you readers for your reviews and your support! I am glad you liked my last chapter, this one may be a little short but it's more of a transitional chapter. Expect the next one to be longer! Oh, and Kagome is not InuTaishou's real daughter, he just calls her that because of the mating, and vice versa with Kagome...you'll see when you read it! Thank You all hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Changed: Ch. 2 - Removal**

"How did it come to this? How could I let this happen?" His voice was low and dripping regret.

"It's alright father, he kept it very well hidden, if you couldn't smell it on his scent then what hope did we have?" Kagome was sitting on the window sill looking out to the gardens. She was in her father-in-law's estate. After arriving at her brother's home she found her father-in-law waiting for her. Souta had called him after receiving her call.

Knowing that Sesshoumaru will never set foot in his home again he took his daughter-in-law to his home so she could relax and explain everything.

"I am truly sorry my daughter, I fear that I am to blame for his behavior. I had set a bad example by taking in Izaoy as my mate after his mother's death." He walked towards her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It's not your fault father. Don't ever blame yourself for his character. He chose to be the way he is…he..he" Kagome had buried her face in her hands and allowed her tears to fall.

InuTaishou embraced Kagome. Out of all the women his sons dated she was the only who he really approved of. She was all he wanted in a daughter, loyal, intelligent, caring, and brave. When Sesshoumaru brought her to his home, he knew right away that she was the one so he immediately began planning everything for Kagome and Sesshoumaru's future together.

He loved her like no other. He loved her like a daughter and would do anything for her happiness. He couldn't and he wouldn't deny her anything. She was his daughter.

"Father" she said into his chest. Loosening his hold on her, InuTaishou looked down on her.

He knew what was coming, he just didn't want it to happen.

"Can I request something from you?"

He knew he would not be able to deny any request she asked of him.

"Can you…can you…remove it?" she managed to choke down a sob.

He knew he was going to lose her and there was nothing he could do about it. He was losing his daughter.

"I could have, but that was before…"

"What do you mean? Please I don't want to bear his mark anymore! Please remove it!"

InuTaishou once again tightened his embrace on her. Seeing her in so much pain caused his demon to growl and fight for control.

'**OUR DAUGHTER IS IN PAIN, WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING'  
**'There is nothing we can do to take it away, it is not simple. Her request could have been valid before, but not anymore. You know this better than anyone.'  
**'WE CANNOT KILL OUR HEIR, BUT WE CAN BEAT HIM TILL HE IS ON THE BRINK OF DEATH. WE CAN FIGHT HIM FOR OUR DAUGHTER'S HONOR'  
**'We can, but we won't. It will bring greater pain to her. She still loves him, not matter what… and it doesn't matter the what we want, her mark is –'

"Please" he heard her mumble into his chest.

"Kagome, listen to me. I cannot follow through with your request."

Kagome tensed, why was the world against her? Did she do something to upset the gods? Has she not suffered enough? "WHY?" she pried herself free from his embrace. She locked her gaze on his demanding an answer.

"Sweetie, I cannot remove the mark for it has become permanent."

Kagome sunk to her knees. _'Permanent._ It's permanent…why?' she was brought back from her thoughts by her father's next words.

"If all this would've happened before then yes the removal of the mark would be a difficult yet attainable request. But the situation has changed and it simply cannot be done without causing harm to either of you. It is impossible, but you can divorce him by human law and remove yourself as a Taishou." His voice was firm yet quiet and melancholy.

The only word that had caught Kagome's attention was _'before'_. "That is the second time you have said that word. What do you mean by before?"

He brought her to her feet and embraced firmly her yet again. Giving her a source of comfort.

'**DO NOT DO IT! IT WILL BREAK HER'**

"You bear your mate's heir"**

* * *

****A/N: Well there you have it! I trult hope you enjoyed it! :)**


	3. Traitorous

****

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

**A/N: Hello fellow readers. Sorry for not updating sooner but it's close to finals and all the professors are piling up their last exams, quizzes, papers, and projects before finals, on us. So it's been very busy here, but I finally took some time off, at night, on a weekend to write another chapter. I may not be able to update for a while since my last final is on May 12 so ill probably update after that, but if I update sooner then yay for us. WARNING: There is some rated M material in towards the end. You have been warned. PS: I am not good with lemons, limes, or fluff! (opions are highly welcomed) XD -- Well hope you enjoy this chapter (I didn't have time to revise it so it will have errors)! **

* * *

**Changed: Ch. 3 – Traitorous**

It's been three days that since she's been gone. Three days straight that he has been looking for her. Three days and she is still gone.

"How irritating, why is it that I cannot concentrate? That female has ruined me!" He slammed his fists down on his desk cracking it. Sesshoumaru had been signing papers left and right, not even bothering on reading them. The quicker he finished the quicker he find his mate.

"You will have to get me a new one pup, they do not come cheap." He said leaning against the door frame to his son's office.

"What is it you want father? Can you not see that this Sesshoumaru is busy?" He clenched his fists tighter and tried to keep his beast in control.

"Now now pup, what is it with the formalities? I am simply here to see how your beast is coping with its mate departure." InuTaishou began to walk toward his son then found himself pinned to the wall by a very angry pup.

"What do you know of my MATE?" he yelled and tightened his grip.

"Watch your tongue pup. Now let me go so we can settle this."

Releasing his father, Sesshoumaru walked back to his desk and began "reading" some papers.

An uneasy silence befell the room. Sesshoumaru kept his eyes strictly on the papers, avoiding his father's gaze. InuTaishou sat still on the seat in front of his son's desk, staring at him, and observing. Reaching out to his son, he got hold of some papers. Before he could retrieve them a tight grip on his forearm held him in place.

"This Sesshoumaru can manage this business father, one of the reasons why you inherited to this Sesshoumaru."

"I know pup, and I trust you with the company but not with your marriage."

Sesshoumaru quickly looked at his father, then took the papers from his grip to verify his suspicions. His world stopped upon reading the dreaded words "LEGAL SEPARATION", he finally lost her.

'This is all her fault! If she wouldn't have left me then I wouldn't have been distracted looking for her and I wouldn't have signed these damn papers!'

'**DO NOT KID YOURSELF! THIS IS ALL **_**OUR**_** FAULT AND THAT DAMN BITCH!'**

"Where is she father?" InuTaishou had gotten hold of the papers and was headed towards the door when he stopped in the middle of the room. "Somewhere safe and unbeknownst to me and her family. But know this, you were the one that drove my daughter away, if anything happens to her it's your fault pup." His voice was hard and sad. With that said he once again made his way to the door Sesshoumaru's voice stopped him. "You forget, she is still my mate. You, more than anyone, know what that means. The mark will cause great pain. She will be coming back to me father." Clenching his jaw and fists InuTaishou left the office with the divorce papers in hand.

"This Sesshoumaru does not need her, we fared well before she came into our lives, we can do it again." He hadn't sensed the presence outside his office doors. "Oh son, you do not know what it is that you are saying." InuTaishou whispered.

* * *

~ Four Months Later ~

"Sorry gramps, I can't see with big belly of mine." She grabbed the towel on the counter to clean up the spilled tea on the floor when her grandfather stopped her.

"Now now Kagome, you shouldn't be worrying about such trivial things, especially when you are about to give birth."

"I'm tired of resting all the time, my pup is also restless. He is starting to kick more often, I just wish I wasn't alone in this."

Her grandfather got up and faced his granddaughter. "You are not alone Kagome, you have come this far without him. You have found a wonderful school that is willing to give you the job after you have your child –"

"Pup" she interjected.

"It matters not! What matters is that you have the support of your family, and I mean both families."

"Thank you gramps, I don't need him. My baby won't be in need of anything because he'll have it all." She rubbed her round belly. "Thanks to father I'm able to function rather well without the complications of the mating mark."

Her grandfather nodded in agreement and walked to the couch in the living room. "It is thanks to that man that we are living comfortably in this small cottage in the country, in this foreign country. That you are not in pain. That you are happy. That you are alive."

"I owe him a lot gramps. He saved me. Those first two months were hell for me. I still can't believe I wanted to kill the only reason I have now to live. I love this pup with all my life already. I don't care if he is to come out looking exactly like his father, I'll love him till the end of time." She said while she walked to sit next to him.

"You have come out of your depression rather quickly child, why is that?"

"I realized that my pup is not to blame for his or her parent's mistakes. Why should I die for a man when I have this wonderful gift to live for?"

"Yes yes, you are right child. Do you still love him though? Would you return to him for the sake of your child?"

"I – I don't know…it hurts."

"I know it hurts, but demons nee –"

"No…IT HURTS!!" she curled over gripping her belly.

After a few seconds he went wide eyed. "HE'S COMING! SHE'S COMING! COME ON CHILD LET'S GET YOU TO THE HOSPITAL."

XxX ~ XxX

After four hours of pushing and breathing, Kagome was so tired. Delivering a demon baby was not easy task, especially for a human. She had passed out from exhaustion that she was not able to see her pup right after he was brought into the world.

It took two days for Kagome to finally wake up from her deep sleep. She woke up calling for her pup, but instead came the doctor. He checked her health status, marked thinks here and there in his clipboard, trying to avoid her.

She grabbed his sleeve in a firm grip and demanded for her pup to be brought to her. "Miss Higurashi, your pup is in the incubation room. He was born with a weak heart, how he made it thus far intrigues us. Demon babies need both parents while developing in the womb or else they die before the second month."

"What are you trying to say?" she gripped his sleeve tighter and had allowed her tears to fall.

He looked into her eyes and felt a gut wrenching feeling deep inside him. Sighing he answered her. "Miss Higurashi…we are not sure how long he will live."

Kagome broke down crying. Why was fate so cruel to her. She lost her husband to a whore and humiliated her. Now she is going to lose her baby. Her only to bear the pain. Her only reason to live.

After what seemed like ages of crying she finally came to a decision. "I will make him as happy as possible."

The doctor placed his hand on her back as a comforting gesture. "You can take him home miss, he is stable enough, and I'm sure he will be the happiest boy alive. But, he will need a name."

Kagome regained her composure, looked up at the doctor and got out of the hospital bed. She turned toward the door.

"I want to see Kou." Smiling the doctor led her to her son.

~ Three Years Later ~

Kagome had taken Kou home and had disconnected herself from Sesshoumaru. Though she still had his mark and was still mated to him she hadn't known about him her son was born. She dedicated all of her time to him, when she wasn't working of course. She was a world history teacher in a public middle school in Volos, Greece. She lived just outside Volos, in a small cottage that is perfect for the small family. It's not too small and not too big. Two rooms and a bathroom on the second floor, the small kitchen and small living room, along with a second bathroom and a third room in the first floor.

She kept constant contact with her family in Japan and they had even visited. She also stayed in touch with her father by letter, which she would drive to the neighboring city to send. She never got any response and she was alright with that, as long as he knew they were doing fine.

It was already past 2 in the morning and Kagome was so tired from grading papers but she just couldn't go to sleep. It has become a common thing for her to remain awake for most of the night just watching Kou sleep, making sure he was alright. There would be times when her mind would go into forbidden thoughts. Thoughts of 'what if.' So she would begin to grade papers and find trivial things to keep her mind busy. Her mom had taught her that the minds' worst enemy were idle hands. How true she was.

"It has been three years. He has come this far, he can go further." She would say in determination.

"Mommy?" came Kou's faint voice. She rushed up the stairs to her son's room. "What is it sweetie?"

"I saw a man mommy, in my dreams. He looked liked me mommy. Why?" he said rubbing his eyes. Kagome was shocked. She did not know what to say.

"Mommy? What's wrong? Who was that man?"

Coming out of her shock she crawled into bed next to him and laid down holding him. Cuddling closer to his mom Kou closed his eyes. "He is your father my little Kou" she said in a barely audible voice. He had fallen back asleep.

'So young yet so intelligent. Demon children mature faster but grow just like humans. By his first year he was already walking and speaking very fluently. He was the spitting image of his father. That was her first thought when she first saw him at the hospital. Those were the first words she wrote to her father. The first words her family said when they saw him. But she loved him all the same. He was he world. She knew what was to come, and she dreaded the day it would happen. The day he would ask for his father.

She was ready for that day, she had been preparing for three years, she was ready to face him. But until then, she would take advantage of the time she has when her son is only hers.

* * *

**~WARNING~  
first 3 paragraphs are safe as well as the last sentence**

It has been little over three years since she left. He had looked for her for almost a year when he gave up. _'She isn't worth it'_ was his last thought of her. How things had changed. He had become Japan's most richest, famous, and hottest bachelor. He had a new toy every week and was still wanted by every female. But his personal favorite toy was his secretary. She knew how to feed his ego and pride.

Although he barely talks to his father he does check in to make sure he lives and is doing well. It is after all thanks to his father that he is where he is today. Starting out as a great lawyer in his father's big law firm, he moved his way up and ended up where he is now, in full control of all the Taishou law firm companies. He was a huge success, but was known as the ice prince since a year before she left.

Sitting on the couch facing the window in Kikyo's apartment he waited for his toy to arrive. Drinking a cup of scotch he could only think of the night to come. He was so ready for her. Hearing the clicking of heels down the hall he imagined how she looked.

The door opened and closed and he didn't move. He made her go to him. He felt her hands on his shoulders sliding down his chest. She leaned down from behind the couch and slid her hands down his body, she took the glass of scotch from him and set it down on the night stand next to the couch. She brought her hands back to his shoulders and began massaging them. Hearing him growl, she knew she was on the right track and motivated her to continue.

A few minutes of intense massaging later he couldn't stand it anymore. There was a straining bulge in his pants that wanted to be released. He felt her hands slide down once again but this time they went lower. Having her hand "accidentally" brush against his bulge then cupping it was the last straw. He pulled her over to his side and ripped her dress off her. She was wearing his favorite slutty lingerie. Black lace thong with a matching lace bra. He moved her out of the couch and pulled her down in front of him.

Kikyo knew what he wanted and she was not one to deny him his wishes. Rubbing his bulge through his through his pants she felt him grow harder and bigger. She moved away from him then heard a deep growl, she swiftly but gently removed his shoes and socks. She moved back up finding that his member was already free, painfully erect, and waiting for her. She grabbed him at the base and gently pumped him while her free hand massaged his thigh. She noticed his intent, lust filled gaze upon her, this was his beast. He had let it free. She leaned in and licked the slit of his rock hard member. A low rumble emanated from him encouraging her to keep going.

She took him in fully into her mouth. She began to bob her dead up and down sucking and licking his hot cock. He grabbed her head and took control. He bobbed her head up and down on his cock, getting tired of their current position he pushes her to lay on the floor. He straddled her shoulders and began pumping into her mouth. Growling his release he came hard into her mouth. Swallowing his seed she sucked everything she could out of him.

He got off her and pulled her up with him. He threw her on the sofa, her ass facing him, giving clear view of her dripping wet core. He immediately slammed into her without warning. She screamed from the sudden painful yet pleasurable intrusion. She gripped the sofa tighter while he gripped her thighs and vigorously pumped into her. The front legs of the sofa would lift and slam down on the floor every time he slammed into her. Her moaning drove him crazy with lust.

Nearing their climax she backed into him, snaking her arm around his neck. A few more pumps and her muscles clamped down on his cock and she took him over the edge along with her, milking him for all he had. Just as she was coming down from her high she turned her head and brought his lips down onto hers for a searing kiss. They disconnected and she laid down on the couch exhausted and satisfied and fell asleep.

"I have never kissed her right after our rut. I have never kissed anyone right after we rut, only…only my mate."


	4. Anew

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**

**A/N: Howdy fellow readers! Sorry for not updating sooner. With the whole school thing going on I somehow forgot that I had a chapter pending. _Se me va la onda JAJAJAJA!_ I quickly wrote this one, so here you have it, freshly squeezed, with errors and all. I hope you enjoy! :)**

**Changed: Ch. 4 Anew**

"Mommy get up you're gonna be late to school!" he yanked away the blankets. Kagome mumbled a response and curled into a little ball. "Mommy come on! If you don't get up then grandpa is coming up!"

"I'm up! I'm up! I'm already in the shower, see?" she said as she jumped out of bed and into the bathroom across the hall. "Keep him down there Kou!"

"You're funny mommy! Can I have a bath too?" he said through the door. Seeing the door open he took it as an invitation and went in.

-o-

"I'll see you later Kou take care of gramps little man." She told him as she rushed to the door, Kou following close behind her. Kagome was out the door in a blink of an eye, Kou remained by the door staring at it. As he turned to leave to his room he felt soft, warm arms pull him into a tight embrace. "I love you my Kou" she said as she turned around and placed a loving kiss on his forehead. With that she was off again leaving a smile on his small face.

"Come on son, time to clean the shed then we must prepare your mother's bento, seems she forgot her lunch yet again." He said with a tiresome yet demanding tone, bringing his grandson out of his musings.

"Coming grandpa!" He ran to him.

-x-

"I made it, I made it, I soooo made it." The slam caused the students to turn their attention to the door to find their favorite teacher breathing heavily and very flushed.

"O-ok stu-students ope-ope…hold on…give…me…a sec…" she said trying to catch her breath. _'I really need to get in shape!'_ By the time she regained her composure she found her students already reading and taking notes. _'Hn smart kids…'_

"Ok students today we will be learning about the Holocaust but before we start can anyone tell me something about it?" All the kids raised their hands and kept real quiet. How she loved her students, they were so eager, and intelligent.

"Mmmmmm…Trent, go for it"

-o-

"Ok remember that tomorrow your project over the history of the U.S is due. If it's late then you'll have homework this weekend and all of next week, just a reminder!" She winked and the bell rang.

"Ok have a great lunch, great day, and see you guys tomorrow!"

"Finally I get some lunch!" Kagome dragged her feet to the teacher's lounge.

The smell of coffee permeated the air in the lounge along with the grand scent of delicious Souvlaki. Eating pork back home was not common for Kagome, but since she arrived at Volos it has become a favorite for her. How she loved pork now, and also chicken and vegetable souvlakia. They were delicious, easy, and fast dishes to make.

"Dang it I forgot my lunch again…ugh how stupid…"

"Well next time thank your son and grandfather for not forgetting to feed you. Seriously Higurashi, shouldn't _you_ be the one to remember to feed _them_? Not the other way around? I mean come on I –"

"Ok I get it Miroku I'm a bad mother can I eat now?" she said dangerously giving him a death glare.

"Now now Higurashi you know that's not what I meant, I was just kidding, you know HA HA?" he tried to calm her down but his words fell on deaf ears. Kagome was scarfing down her food like there was no tomorrow. _'Oh my gosh I was so hungry! Thanks gramps and Kou I owe you guys…again'_

"Sooooo Higurashi…" he tried to make conversation. "I was wondering if I could go to your house for dinner, I would love some authentic home cooked Japanese food to remind me of home blah blah blah blah…"

'_Oh my gosh they sure know how to cook, I'm glad I brought gramps, he may be senile but he sure is a dang great cook…what the heck is Miroku saying?'_

"Blah blah blah can I?" he finished with pleading eyes. Kagome simply smiled, nodded, and kept on eating.

-x-

'_I can't believe I said yes, I should really learn to pay attention when I'm stuffing my mouth'_ she thought as she set the table. Miroku was already in her home and was playing with Kou in the front yard. Every time he went over he always took Kou a gift, and expensive ones at that. Oh how they all spoiled Kou. This time he brought him a brand new gaming system and three games for it. _'He should be enriching his mind not rotting it, and I shouldn't let him! Oooo if he wasn't – '_

"Come on uncle Roku I smell dinner and I'm super hungry we can play later" he said as he pulled Miroku inside to the kitchen. Kagome just smiled at them and finished putting the last bowl of food on the table.

"Mommy uncle Roku said that he is going to the park today can I go with him?"

"If you finish all of your food then yes, even the broccoli! I want that broccoli in your belly not gramps' understood?"

"Yes mommy! " he said lifting his chopsticks and puffing out his chest in determination.

"So Kagome how are things coming along? What do the parents say?"

"I'M DONE!"

"That's good now go pack your bag so you'll be ready when your uncle finishes"

"Yes mommy!" He left running to his room.

Kagome watched him go. "Everything's fine so far. Kou hasn't had an episode in a while now, the last time we visited the doctor he said his heart was getting weaker, but I just can't believe it. I mean he is just so energetic and happy." She said still staring at the stairs.

"That's good, and I know what you mean. It's hard to believe that such a happy child is ill, but he does take after his mother." He smiled at her.

Kagome looked at him and smiled back. "Thank you Miroku, I owe you a lot, you've been a great friend. I'm glad you are 'coincidentally' here in same country, in the same city, and in the same school as me. Next time you see father tell him I say thanks for sending you." She said nonchalantly.

"Heh Heh Heh" he laughed nervously. "So you know huh?"

"Of course! I'm not stupid, you didn't even study to be a teacher…and Sango told me"

"What? You talk to her? When? How? Why?" he said with shock clear on his face.

"I talk to your wife. Yes. Since I saw you at school. We meet somewhere or over the phone. Because I can't talk to you about girl stuff." She answered all his questions.

"Wow…that explains a lot."

"She's my cousin too Miroku not just your wife." She said as she finished eating the last bit of rice. "Plus it's kind of obvious that you'd bring her along, we all know you'd fail miserably on your own."

"Now now Kagome don't insult the poor lad." He finally made himself known.

"Thanks gramps!"

"Even if it is the truth" he added.

"OKAY MOMMY I'M READY" Kou said dragging his backpack down the stairs.

"Sweetie how many toys are you taking? It's only for a little while."

"It's only a little bit mommy can we go now please please please?"

"Alright champ I'm ready, just let me help your mom clear the table ok?" he said getting up from the table.

Kou nodded and went outside with gramps to wait for him.

Putting the last of the dishes by the sink Miroku stood next to Kagome and helped rinse some of the dishes.

"Take care of him ok?"

"Of course, you know I won't let anything happen to him, and I'll have Sango with me as well. Don't worry Kags he'll be fine. He's come all this way, he's a smart kid, he won't give up just yet." He assured her.

"Thanks Miroku. Take it easy on him alright? Call me for anything ok?"

"I will Kags don't worry. I've got to go now, I think he's waited long enough and we better go before it gets too dark out." He embraced her and kissed her forehead. "Come on walk me to my car" he said making her giggle.

"MOMMY ARE YOU COMING TOO?" Kou said running to her and throwing himself into her open arms.

"No sweetie, I have to clean up the house. You go have fun with your uncle and aunt ok? I love you" she kissed his forehead and cheeks. "Ok mommy. I love you too." He hugged her and ran to the car.

She waved at them as she watched them leave. "Come child let us go inside before you catch a cold out here. You are making this simple matter too difficult for yourself." He said as he led her into the house.

"I'm sorry I just can't help but worry gramps." She walked back into the kitchen and finished washing the dishes and prepared some tea. "There is something on your mind Kagome that is troubling you." He stated from the living room.

"You always knew how to read me gramps, just like mother. It's annoying sometimes." She said walking to the living room and handing him his tea.

"It's better to let your troubles out Kagome. It helps you to cope with them a lot better. So what's on your mind."

Kagome sat across from her grandfather and looked down at her tea, not sure where to start. "Take your time I know it's hard"

"I think I still love him" She looked up at him.

"Keep going Kagome, I'll listen."

"At first I kept telling myself that it was just the effects of the mark, but when I tried dating other men I kept thinking of him. I dreamt of him, but they sere subtle and they were more like memories. Memories of us before we got married, when we were first dating, when were engaged, when were just married…before he began to distance himself from me." Her voice was low and faint.

"I've been having dreams of him almost every night for the past five months now. But they are different. Now I see all of us, together. I see Kou and he is happy and healthy and it makes me happy seeing him like that. When I first had those dreams I thought, and quickly denied that maybe, Kou needs his father to keep living, then kept telling myself that he has been doing fine without him. That he doesn't need him anymore…but after we came home from the hospital, after his last episode…I'm not so sure anymore."

She tried to prevent the tears, that now rimmed the bottom of her eyes, from falling. "He's been on my mind a lot lately, and the more I think about him the more I try to deny the thought that I might still be in love with him…

"I sometimes think that I'd be willing to forgive him for what happened and put it all behind us as a bad nightmare just for the sake of seeing Kou like in my dreams, and having a complete loving family. Then I tell myself that I love him because now that I am able to have his mark removed, I don't want it gone. I don't know what to think anymore gramps. I can't take it anymore, it's slowly eating me away inside…

"Then the fact that he doesn't know about Kou also makes it difficult for me because I fear that he'll try to take him away, and I don't know what I'll do if he succeeds, so that thought also refrains me from doing anything. What do I do?"

Kagome looked up at him with tears staining her cheeks and falling carelessly. Her grandfather hurt to see her like this. "I know you're still in love with him, one can't forget their first love, no matter how hard one tries it's difficult. But it seems to me that our journey here is almost over. Kou needs his father, no matter the situation. It's an important part of a demon's life.

"I think that Kou has made it this far without his father because of the charm InuTaishou has given you for the mark. But it won't work for long, someday Kou will need his father. I think your greatest fear is knowing that Kou won't need you anymore, once he meets him. A demon male leaves his mother's side when he learns to fend for himself, and must spend almost the rest of their lives close to their fathers to learn control. All they need from their mother is love at that point. That's the way it was then and that's the way it is now."

He got up and went to embrace her.

"That fear has broken down into many parts, masking itself in different forms so you'll understand and slowly accept it. They masked themselves as your dreams, your thoughts, your fears and you won't be able to rest well unless you face it. Kagome it is up to you to decide what it is you must do and when."

Kagome had calmed down a little, tears still fell, but she was slowly thinking through what she know she must do.

-:- next day-:-

"I have to stop being selfish, forget about my feelings and just go and say 'take care of us' I mean I don't have to love him and he doesn't have to love me right?" she said taking a sip of her milkshake.

Sango just stared at Kagome like she had grown another head. "But the only thing wrong with that is that you still love him. Also it's still kinda selfish because in not loving each other, none of you may get hurt but Kou will. If you go back to him Kou will need the love of both parents together, not separately." She said wisely.

Kagome groaned and continued to drink her milkshake. Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Kou had gone to a café after work to talk. Miroku was in the park across the café with Kou keeping him busy while his wife and friend talked.

"I know that, but I guess that _that_ is also a problem. I can't just go back loving him and not have my feelings returned. It will complicate things. All the women he would take home or Kou sees him with will confuse him. I just want Kou to have a family, be happy, and be loved."

"I know what you mean but don't think about it too much otherwise you'll never do anything. Look, in three months school is over, so you have three months to decide what you will do. We will all support your decision, some may not like it but we will support you. Count on that." Sango finished and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you Sango I really needed that. I think I already decided though."

"That's good, what will you do?"

"You gave me three months, so you'll have to wait till then to find out." She smiled cunningly at her.

- x-o-x-

"Father quit pestering me. I do not need you in my business." He kept writing and checking papers.

"Yes you do pup. You have become irresponsible lately. I see the many women you take to your home. I swear there are not enough women in the world for you pup. Just stop being careless and watch your surroundings. Promise me this and I will leave you alone."

"That is what you said last time father, yet your promises seem to be empty. I am well aware of the quantity of women out there as well as the quality father. I can control my life well enough without you, it is you that raised me, and if you are the good father that you are then you raised me well. Now leave I have an appointment."

"You seem to have taken a liking to that bitch pup. I can't even smell her scent anymore. It is hidden behind the scent of many others, but yours is strongest. Be aware of her son, women have the power to bring men down to their knees."

"I am not you father. Now leave!" He spat the last comment. InuTaishou stood watching his son for a moment before exiting the office.

"_Sir, your appointment is here"_

"Let her in Kagura" he said into the intercom.

"Hey Sesshy!" she said as she walked in with a seductive stride.

'_This will be an eventful evening'_ he thought as he watched her walk towards him.

"Kagura, cancel all other appointments for the evening , reschedule, and you may leave."

"_Yes sir"_

"Come Kikyo and finish what has begun"

-:-:- Three months later -:-:-

"What? Well how wonderful dear…Really? In two days?...That's great dear I can't wait to see you…He's right here dear…yes he is, he has been coming over a lot…well since you left…how long did it take for you to finally decide?...since three months ago?...we can't wait to see you dear, we are already awaiting your arrival…Ok take care tell Kou I love him and I love you too...good bye"

"What did she say?"

"She's coming in two days."

"How I missed her. Her letters weren't enough, you were lucky to be able to go see her."

"Well we couldn't jeopardize the plan that _you _now could we?"

"Hn…smart woman"

The room fell into silence. They were in the Higurashi shrine, baking cookies. InuTaishiou had started going there to remember his daughter and try to talk to her on the phone since he couldn't send letters, then it became a habit. He would spend more time in the shrine then in his own home. He sometimes slept there even. There was something about that house that calmed him and called to him. There was a growing friendship with him and her, a friendship that he needed.

"How will we tell her?"

"I don't know InuTaishou. She'll have to find out on her own."

"I just don't want her to be hurt anymore, and this might destroy her."

"It won't. She has Kou and all that time over there toughened her up. Unlike you, you big softy."

"Woman I am not soft. I am the mighty Lord InuTaishou."

"Ruler of the Higurashi kitchen and in charge of baking cookies." She said sarcastically and giggled.

He growled playfully and joined her in her fits of laughter.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, that happened! I hope you enjoyed it, and do not fret, the errors will be corrected at a later time. I look forward to the reviews, and remember that flames are welcomed! :) Have a good one!**


	5. Decisions

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**

* * *

**A/N: I know I took too long but here it is. I tried to use some more description but it's not my forte so it's a little shaky and it's a little short but it's something, right? I'm giving myself the impression that this chapter is "little!" hahaha but on with the reading. Oh and the "episodes" I mentioned before is the accumulation of some syptoms that a person diagnosed with cardiomyopathy experiences, that's what we called them. Like shortness of breath, dizzyness, chest pains and I remember my friend vomiting a lot so that as well and besides that I really don't remember more. So yes that's that and on with the story.**

* * *

**Changed: Ch. 5 – Decisions**

It was early morning, the sidewalks were bustling with early risers following their daily routine. Kagome despised mornings, very much so that she has five alarms going off at the same time and five more set to go off every five minutes until she destroys them. She never liked mornings especially now that she has become a part of the mindless people that crowd the sidewalks every morning, noon, and evening. She was never one to complain about work but this is different for her, she has never worked as a secretary before, especially a…

"_Mister Taishou, your new personal secretary is here"_

"Good, send her in with the Kumo and Takahashi files"

"_Yes sir"_

Sesshoumaru's life was a nightmare since she came along. She had changed his world completely. Now he was trying to keep his company from losing money and its title. Sitting behind his big mahogany desk he worked non-stop. He was completely absorbed in his work that he did not hear nor see his new secretary come in and sit down. She walked around, looked at his collection of books, even spoke, all without catching his attention.

The months had gone by slowly and hectically for him. It annoyed him to no end. Even with her he seemed lost somehow. He felt like something was missing, and it wasn't love. The almighty Sesshoumaru does not need love or any kind of affection. What he needed was an heir, something she was sure to give him. He also felt a strange kind of animalistic pull to her, like his demon was calling for her. All of this is just causing him more trouble and annoyance. The more he tried to get rid of all his problems a lot more kept making themselves into his life. There were the paparazzi, the media, the clingy women, all of these were boring him and making his life difficult and it seems that it all began when his mate and ex-wife left him.

Letting out an exasperated sigh he finally took notice of the presence in his office. This weak human female is supposed to relieve the stress. He will have to put her to the test first to make sure she is qualified, if not then too bad he can't really do anything about it, she is already hired and she was difficult to find.

"Take a seat Ms. Rin Saitou and welcome to my office. I expect much of you and no less. Exceed my expectations and I may be seeing you here next week. When called you are to respond promptly and without excuses. Now leave I have much work to do."

"Yes sir." Rising from her seat in front of his desk she gives a small bow and hurriedly but gracefully walks towards the door without a second glance to Sesshoumaru. He was left to his work again and with more distracting thoughts.

'_She reeks of human vulnerability, How much more of this torment can I take?'_

:-: :-: :-: :-:

"Hello I'm Kagome Hirurashi and I'm to be your new personal secretary Mr. Takahashi." She smiled brightly and bowed. Not receiving any response she straightened up and introduced herself again, still no response. He kept on writing, thinking, and ignoring her. Now he was on her black list and probably moving in to her little black book in the next few hours for his rudeness.

She called out to him thrice and getting louder with each call but still nothing. She decided to get comfortable and sat right in front of him, and watched him.

He felt something amiss, but couldn't put his finger on it so he kept on working. Then later again he felt like someone or something was watching him, how weird. He decided to ignore the intense feeling and kept on working. He needed to get this work done to break his main competition, he is so was so close to cracking the corporate owner of the company. He wasn't going to let some strange feeling distract him, so he ignored it.

Now Kagome was furious and bored. She stood and walked to the window wall behind him and looked out, trying to calm herself down before she did something rash…it didn't work. She walked back and slammed down her hands on his desk moving everything atop at least an inch to the side, and of course –

"Bitch you moved me! How many times do I have to tell you to-" He stopped mid sentence when he saw who it wasn't. He didn't know who this female was and he didn't know if he wanted to find out or if he should just get straight to the yelling.

Kagome looked at him with a heated angered gaze. She was not going to me made a fool of, so she was ready to fight fire with fire, and her fire was burning tall and hard. Kagome was not one to be humiliated and not do anything about it. Opening her mouth to speak the door opened before a word left her lips.

"Uh…sir, the gentlemen are here for the meeting!" She said hurriedly and dutifully.

He looked up from Kagome to his front secretary then looked back at the fiery woman in front of him. Not looking back up he ignored Kagome once again, deciding he didn't have time for the strange woman he began packing his briefcase. "I'm on my way, make sure they are taken care of. One complain and it's your ass Yumi."

Tensing up she straightened up and lifted her head higher. "YES SIR!" she announced and rushed out to tend to her future.

"I'm not done here buddy!" Kagome made a move for his tie but a quick turn from him put his lock of hair in her way instead, which made all the much better for her. She tugged, hard, and got his full attention.

"Hey watch the hair bitch! And who the hell do you think you are telling me what to do? I'm going to my meeting, I suggest you leave before I call security on you!" He tugged his head back trying to get her off of him with no avail. Kagome had a vice grip on him and didn't dare let go. He was going to listen willing or not.

"I have been waiting here for almost half the freaking day for you to say something! But instead I'm ignored and I won't leave here ignored!" She was tugging on his hair harder and they were mere inches apart. "What do you want me to say bitch?"

Blinking away her anger, she loosened her grip on him somewhat. She moved away from him a little and looked down sheepishly. "Heh heh heh I hadn't thought about that…well what were you going to tell me today?"

"Who the hell are you?"

That did it. She yanked at his hair and brought him close to her again. "What?" She said dangerously. "I came here for the stupid job that I had to wake up extra early for and then I'm ignored! Well good luck keeping this damn company of yours in the business!" She released his hair and pushed him away from her causing him to stumble.

"What the fuck is your problem? What the hell did you want me to say? Congratulations get to work bitch? If you were here to work then why didn't you? And you're not going anywhere, you are my secretary now get to work! Dumbass secretary!" he muttered the last comment to himself.

"Well the would've worked buddy, better than being ignored! Well since that's that I guess I'll get going and use my name next time please!" Kagome turned around and was making her way to the door when his next comment stopped her midway.

"Fine you wench!"

"What? My name is not bitch or wench it's-"

"Fine Kagome! Can you leave now? I have an important meeting to get to and you're in the damn way!"

She began walking gracefully to the door and spoke as she put her had on the handle. "Fine Inuyasha, I'll get going home. Have fun in the meeting, be sure to tell me all about it tomorrow ok?"

As she opened the door he ran to her. "What the hell? Don't ever call me by my first name! Ever! And why the hell are you going home if you still have the rest of the day to work and you have to go to the damn meeting and – "

"Bye Inuyasha!"

"What the fuck just happened?"

* * *

**A/N: There you go, I wish you enjoyed a little boring I know but it will get better I promise! I hope to update sooner, but we'll see what happens. Any questions feel free, any reviews feel free, any flames feel free...just...feel free! :) write for ya later!**


End file.
